cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Australia (Tiberium)
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is both a name for the world's smallest continent, and the country that is comprised of said continent, the island of Tasmania, and a number of smaller islands around it. Neighbouring countries include Indonesia, East Timor and Papua New Guinea to the north; the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu and New Caledonia to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. During the Third Tiberium War it was a major theater of that conflict, eventually falling under the control of the Brotherhood of Nod. History Australia has been settled for over 42,000 years by the Aboriginals, its first known human inhabitants. The first Europeans to discover Australia were Dutch explorers in 1606, but it wasn't until the late eighteenth century that Europeans took any real interest in the country. In 1770 the English explorer James Cook claimed Australia for the United Kingdom as "New South Wales"; and in 1788 the British established the penal colony which grew into Sydney. Australia was fully explored and settled over the next century, though Europeon immigrants generally remained in the large coastal cities or the fertile southeast. The Aboriginal population declined during this time, largely through the spread of infectious disease. The country gained a written constitution in 1901 when the six British colonies federated into the Commonwealth of Australia. It was part of the Allies during the Second World War against the Soviet Union. During the First Tiberium War, the Australian government was a staunch member of the Global Defense Initiative, but as the spread of Tiberium worsened in central Australia, the Brotherhood of Nod began establishing bases in the remote outback and recruiting from disaffected Australians. Interbellum after the Firestorm Crisis Around the end of 2032 in the wake of Anton Slavik's assassination, Marcion led his Black Hand followers into Australia. There he would begin actively recruiting for his religious army and establish a base in the desert regions, presumably the Outback. The Steel Talons of GDI would also soon set up in Australia in 2033, including two research facilities: a base for reverse engineering Nod optic camouflage, as well as the experimental Institute for Liquid Tiberium. Soon in 2034 during the climax of the Reunification War, three significant events would occur in the country: # LEGION first recaptured stealth technology from the first Steel Talons research base. # LEGION then turned against Marcion, who would "repent" for his heresy against Kane and rejoin the Brotherhood. # With the reunified forces, LEGION finally assaulted the GDI Liquid Tiberium Institute, defeating Joshua Mitchell and removing the Steel Talons from the region. The resulting explosion was an environmental catastrophe, accelerating the spread of Tiberium over Australia and transforming much of the continent into a red zone. The mainstream press believed it to be a horrible accident. Meanwhile, Nod established themselves deep in the outback. LEGION and Kane rested and regenerated in preparation for the Third Tiberium War. Third Tiberium War Australia's condition worsened during the mid-21st century. By 2047, the Australian continent, the north island of New Zealand, and several other locations in the South Pacific were officially known as yellow zone Y-4, though large urban centers that managed to maintain relatively low amounts of infestation, such as Sydney, were considered GDI-occupied blue zones, and full of civilians. The Yellow Zone was an area of strategic importance for the Brotherhood of Nod, with the Outback areas serving as high command over the A-NZ theater of war. The most important places in Australia for Nod were Ayers Rock, where Kilian Qatar's headquarters were located, and King's Canyon, where Ajay had a field command post. During the middle of the Third Tiberium War, Ayers Rock came under assault, and Kilian requested reinforcements. However, Kane overruled this and recalled the forces for the Siege of Temple Prime, a fight that Kilian called a lost cause. The reinforcements returned to the Temple but strangely turned renegade, and Kane sent his loyal Commander to dispose of the traitors. In the aftermath Kane would furiously blame Kilian, and instruct the Commander to go to Australia, presumably to retaliate. Kane appeared dead in the explosion at Temple Prime and its destruction, and Kilian would take his place as leader of Nod. Within the Australian Yellow Zone, during the Third Tiberium War, GDI attempted to relocate its nuclear weapons from undisclosed silos in the to its primary bases in Sydney. However, an elite strike force from Nod's A-NZ forces (those trained in Australia and acclimated to the terrain) intercepted the GDI convoy and stole the warheads. This occasion also marked the first hard contact between the Scrin vanguard and Nod forces, as the Nod team had to guard their captured WMDs from the initial alien landing party until Nod Carryalls arrived to extract them. In addition, Sydney was the location of the short-lived alliance between GDI and Nod against the Scrin invaders. While allied with GDI, Nod defended GDI assets, but also stole GDI launch codes for the stolen nuclear weapons. When Nod was helping cover GDI's retreat from Sydney, Kane revealed himself to be alive. Acting on Kane's orders, Nod forces used the nuclear weapons against their former allies, destroying the GDI presence in the city. Kane proceeded to engage Kilian Qatar at her Ayers Rock command post, labelling her a traitor for having allied with the GDI. Upon the defeat of Kilian, her forces fell under Kane's command once more. GDI used this as an opportunity to attempt to wipe out the surviving Nod forces. Their attempt backfired however, as Nod forces destroyed the GDI presence and secured the Australian Yellow Zone. Kane transferred his headquarters to Ayers Rock after sacrificing Sarajevo, and remained there until Nod captured a Threshold tower. What happened to the Ayers Rock base afterwards is unknown, however, GDI InOps speculates that the Nod forces stationed there abandoned the base and transferred their technological and military assets to what is believed to be their new temple in an unknown location. Category:Countries Category:Nod countries